Engine blowers for blowing and collecting fallen leaves as well as pruned branches and leaves have been known. In the engine blower, a fan accommodated in a volute case is rotated by an air-cooling engine. A portion of blowing air generated by a fan is employed as cooling air for cooling the engine. In other words, an outlet port is provided on a volute case, and a part of blowing air is delivered through the outlet port to the engine as the cooling air (e.g., Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-B-3778269